runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Shadows
One of the following: One of the following: Also: *High Combat Skills are VERY helpful *Must have defeated Dad the troll |items = *Combat equipment *Pickaxe *Hatchet }} Walkthrough *Talk to the Strange Old Man. *He will tell you he can release one of the most powerful beings in history. He will hand you a key and ask you to go deep into the God Wars Dungeon and open a Dungeoneering door. *Go to the God Wars Dungeon and open the northern Dungeoneering door (the southern one is used in the Master's Quest). The key will be consumed in the proccess. It will open a new area of the dunggeon where Zarosian demons and Untouchables fight the minions of other gods. *Return to the SOM. He will tell you that the being trapped is the powerful Mahjarrat Sliske. He will inform you that he can only be freed if 4 treacherous Unntouchable captains are defeated. It is revealed that a special weapon is need to hurt them. Making the weapon *The weapon is a combination of a crossbow, sword, and 2 wands. The parts can be obtained in any order Dream string *The Dream string is require to create the crossbow portion of the weapon. The string can only be obtained in certain beings' minds, and the SOM can transport you to his mind. WARNING: If you die in the dream realm, YOU WILL NOT RECEIVE A GRAVESTONE!! All items are held by the SOM and they will slowly decay in order from least to most valuable items over the course of 10 minutes (12.5 if you have a Zarosian gravestone)! *In order to enter the SOM's Dream Realm, you must purchase a Thought Entry Potion from the Oneirmancer for 10k coins. *Buy one, and return to the SOM. *Ask him to enter the Dream Realm, and you will appear in a room filled with Dream Beasts, which are Level 275 and attack with melee and law spells if within melee range, and and ranged and magic if far away. *Kill one (use Protect/Deflect (from) Magic as their magic is about twice as dangerous their Melee/Range) and take the Dream Hair to a spinning wheel and spin it into Dream string. Return to the SOM. Krandorax ore *The blade of the sword and limbs of the crossbow must be made of Krandorax ore, a metal found on an ancient island. The metal is very unstable unless properly forged. *Go to lesser demons underneath Crandor and cross into Elvarg's layer. No anti-dragon equipment is required, as Elvarg has been slain by you. Look along the rubble in the southeast corner of the room. Mine it (it requires 58 Mining) and enter the cave. Mine a Krandorax ore (requires 60 Mining). *Optional: go to the other end of the cavern and go up the ladder and you will appear above a hidden trapdoor in Melzar's chamber in his maze. You can also find a book on Melzar's bookshelf that gives more details on the cause of Elvarg's rampage (and how it relates to Krandorax ore). Piscatoran wood Rewards * Access to Shadow Scavengers